


Warm up

by KinkyCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Series: Smutty Sunday [7]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Bottom Lio Fotia, Come Eating, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Galo Thymos, Wet Dream
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: Leur vie était parsemée de disputes pas vraiment sérieuses et de discussions qui n'avaient souvent aucun sens à cause du demi-cerveau de Galo, mais Lio devait avouer que ce quotidien lui plaisait bien.Du moins jusqu'à ce que Galo ne se mette en tête de le réchauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus froid.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Smutty Sunday [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Warm up

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai regardé promare y a deux jours et j'ai déjà envie de le revoir, lio me manque trop ;_;  
> en attendant, j'écris du sexe c:

Lio avait toujours froid. Depuis que ses flammes avaient disparu, il avait constamment froid. Son corps semblait ne pas s'habituer à sa nouvelle température et il ressentait toujours le besoin de se couvrir toujours plus. Certains jours, le froid était tellement insupportable que ses membres étaient engourdis et il lui était presque impossible de bouger les doigts.

C'était durant l'un de ses jours qu'il avait fait l'erreur d'en parler à Galo.

Après avoir vaincu Kray, Lio s'était soudainement retrouvé sans nulle part où aller, et Galo n'avait pas hésité avant de lui proposer de venir habiter avec lui. Lio avait immédiatement refusé, mais Galo ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et l'avait pratiquement traîné chez lui tous les jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ne plus repartir. Leur vie était parsemée de disputes pas vraiment sérieuses et de discussions qui n'avaient souvent aucun sens à cause du demi-cerveau de Galo, mais Lio devait avouer que ce quotidien lui plaisait bien.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Galo se mette en tête de le réchauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus froid.

Il avait d'abord commencé par acheter pas moins de huit couvertures et s'assurait tous les soirs que Lio dormait avec chacune d'entre elle avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Il avait ensuite insisté pour qu'il porte une écharpe et des gants même lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur, allant jusqu'à les lui mettre lui-même lorsque Lio refusait. Sans oublier qu'il se ruinait en chauffage. Leur appartement ressemblait désormais plus à un sauna qu'autre chose.

Après une semaine à subir ce traitement stupide, Lio avait craqué et avait annoncé que si Galo continuait, il déménagerait. Le jour suivant, les couvertures avaient disparu et l'appartement avait retrouvé une température normale.

Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'il se retournait sans cesse sur le canapé en espérant trouver une position qui l'aiderait à se réchauffer, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir obligé Galo à faire disparaître toutes ces couvertures. Il ne savait même pas où il les avait rangées et ne pouvait donc pas aller s'en chercher une (ou six) de plus. Le salon n'était éclairé que par la lumière de la lune mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il puisse voir l'heure qu'il était sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Trois heures et quart du matin. A cette vitesse, il ne dormirait pas de la nuit et le regretterait probablement une fois le matin arrivé.

Il se leva, frissonnant en sentant l'air frais de l'appartement, et partit vers la chambre de Galo. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, s'assurant que l'autre homme dormait profondément avant de rentrer sur la pointe des pieds. Lio ouvrit le placard où la plupart des vêtements de Galo étaient rangés (si on pouvait appeler ça "rangés") et attrapa un pull. Galo passait la plupart de son temps torse-nu et Lio ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait encore l'étiquette du prix sur le vêtement.

Il secoua la tête, un sourire mi-amusé mi-désespéré aux lèvres et enleva son T-shirt pour enfiler le pull de Galo. Il était bien trop grand, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses et le bout de ses doigts dépassait à peine des manches, mais il était aussi confortable et il se sentit de suite mieux. Cependant ce n'était pas suffisant, le froid était toujours là.

Galo grogna dans son sommeil et Lio se figea avant de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'il dormait encore.

Il savait qu'il devrait commencer à chercher de quoi se couvrir plus, qu'il devrait enfiler un autre pull ou deux, mais ses pieds le guidèrent à côté du lit et il regarda Galo dormir pendant de longues secondes. Même inconscient, il avait l'air toujours aussi stupide. Il prenait toute la place dans le lit, ayant repoussé la couverture qui était à moitié au sol, et ne cessait de marmonner des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles.

Lio se demanda comment il pouvait avoir chaud alors que lui avait l'impression d'être dans un congélateur. Doucement, il posa une main sur le bras de Galo et la retira en vitesse, surpris par la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Il pourrait presque croire que Galo était un Burnish tellement sa peau était chaude. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur son bras pendant plusieurs secondes avant de la poser contre sa propre joue, soupirant de plaisir en sentant la chaleur se répandre sur sa peau avant de disparaître, bien trop rapidement à son goût.

Lio n'hésita pas plus longtemps et se glissa dans le lit, collant son dos au torse de Galo et il eut du mal à retenir un frisson de plaisir. Avoir froid était une sensation si étrange pour lui, si anormale et inconnue, être enfin collé à quelque chose (ou plutôt quelqu'un) de chaud était presque jouissif. Il savait que Galo serait surpris en le voyant dans son lit le lendemain matin, mais de base il avait été celui qui lui avait proposé de dormir avec lui lorsqu'il s'était installé, Lio ne faisait qu'accepter sa proposition avec quelques mois de retard.

Dans son sommeil, Galo passa un bras autour de sa taille, le serrant encore plus contre lui, et Lio était au paradis. S'il pouvait rester toute la journée entouré par cette chaleur, il le ferait sans aucune hésitation. Pour le moment, il se contenterait de l'apprécier en dormant, se dit-il en fermant les yeux.

« **Lio.** »

Lio rouvrit les yeux immédiatement en entendant Galo l'appeler.

« **Lio...** répéta Galo et il se demanda s'il s'était réveillé. »

Cependant, l'absence de mouvement lui indiqua que ce n'était probablement pas le cas et qu'il devait être en train de rêver.

Savoir qu'il rêvait de lui était à la fois... embarrassant et attendrissant. Lio se sentit étrangement gêné, mais aussi flatté et peut-être qu'il trouvait ça un peu mignon. Il posa son bras sur celui de Galo qui entourait sa taille et plaqua son dos entièrement contre le torse nu derrière lui avant de fermer les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.

Au même moment, Galo donna un très léger coup de bassin en avant et Lio rouvrit les yeux pour la troisième fois, sa bouche entrouverte de stupeur.

Il sentit une bosse se plaquer contre lui, juste au niveau de ses fesses, et il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour comprendre ce que c'était. Sans compter le fait que Galo laissait désormais échapper des petits soupirs de plaisir dans son oreille. Lio comprit immédiatement le rôle qu'il jouait dans le rêve de Galo. Il aurait dû trouver ça dérangeant, il aurait dû être mal à l'aise, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était...

De l'excitation.

C'était à lui que Galo pensait en essayant de se donner du plaisir, c'était de lui dont il rêvait, et Lio devait avouer que lui-même avait eu ce genre de pensées envers lui. Il n'était pas aveugle, Galo avait beau être un idiot fini, il était aussi terriblement attirant et le voir sortir de la salle de bain à moitié nu et mouillé tous les soirs ne faisait qu'attiser le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Lio savait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas profiter du sommeil de Galo, mais lorsque ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois son nom tout en plaquant son sexe contre ses fesses, le blond ne put retenir et poussa son bassin contre lui. Il fut récompensé par un gémissement cette fois-ci et il sentit l'excitation monter en lui. La chaleur de Galo se répandait lentement mais sûrement dans tout son corps et il en voulait _plus_.

Il suffit qu'il pousse de nouveau son bassin en arrière, appuyant sur le membre de Galo, pour que ce dernier se remette à se frotter contre lui dans son sommeil. Lio passa une main dans son pantalon, se caressant par-dessus son sous-vêtement en se mordant les lèvres. Ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait sentir la peau de Galo contre lui. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps nu. Il voulait... Il voulait...

Lio enleva son pantalon et son sous-vêtement d'un mouvement rapide, se décollant à peine de Galo, et trembla lorsqu'il sentit le bras de ce dernier frôler son érection. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour que Galo l'empoigne et le touche jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. A la place, il plaça sa main sur une de ses fesses et l'écarta jusqu'à ce que le sexe de Galo soit coincé entre elles. Lio ne put se retenir de gémir lorsque Galo donna un coup de bassin au même moment. Le tissu du boxer de Galo était désormais collé à son entrée sensible et il aurait tout donné pour qu'il le pénètre enfin. Il pouvait très clairement sentir que Galo était énorme et rien que de l'imaginer en lui... Il était sûr qu'il le remplirait tellement qu'il pourrait _le voir_.

Lio dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour se retenir de gémir. Il avait _besoin_ de sentir le sexe de Galo contre lui.

Tant pis s'il se réveillait, il se débrouillerait pour trouver une explication, mais il voulait sentir la chaleur de son membre contre lui.

Lio passa une main dans son dos et tâtonna jusqu'à attraper l'élastique du boxer de Galo. Il le baissa tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le membre de l'autre homme contre son dos. Il écarta légèrement les jambes et le guida entre ses cuisses, les resserrant ensuite et gémissant lorsque Galo se remit à donner des coups de bassin. Lio baissa les yeux et se sentit saliver en voyant la taille de son membre. Il était bien plus gros que ce qu'il avait imaginé et il se maudit pour ne pas avoir plutôt décidé de le prendre en bouche à la place. Si Galo ne le mettait pas à la porte, ce serait pour la prochaine fois, se dit-il avant de poser sa main sur le gland mouillé entre ses cuisses. Il recouvrait ses jambes de sperme et quelques gouttes tombaient sur le matelas sous eux, mais Lio s'en fichait éperdument. Il empoigna le membre de Galo et il fut récompensé par un gémissement bruyant et un coup de bassin si violent qu'il sentit les testicules de Galo frapper ses fesses.

« **Lio... ?** »

Galo avait l'air d'être encore à moitié endormi et ne semblait pas savoir s'il était encore en train de rêver ou non. Lio tourna sa tête à moitié vers lui.

« **Embrasse-moi** , demanda-t-il. »

Galo passa une main sous son pull, et Lio trembla lorsqu'il sentit ses ongles frôler un de ses tétons sensibles.

« **Galo, embrasse-moi** , répéta-t-il. »

Galo s'exécuta et Lio sentit enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pinça son téton au même moment et le blond ouvrit les lèvres dans un gémissement surpris avant de soupirer de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Galo explorer sa bouche.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé ses coups de bassin étaient plus maîtrisés et bien plus violents. Pas que Lio s'en plaigne, bien au contraire.

Lorsque Galo relâcha ses lèvres, Lio était sûr qu'il était désormais bien réveillé et savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, il ne le repoussa pas. Il se releva et attrapa Lio, le forçant à se coucher au milieu du lit, son estomac contre le matelas et releva son bassin. Il repositionna ensuite son membre entre les cuisses du blond et cette position était encore plus excitante que la précédente. Elle donnait l'impression que Galo était en train de le pilonner et si Lio baissait la tête il pouvait voir jusqu'où son sexe allait (probablement jusqu'à son nombril et rien que d'imaginer à quel point il était massif lui donnait plus qu'envie qu'il le pénètre).

Lio enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements, mais cela ne fit que l'exciter encore plus. Il était entouré de l'odeur de Galo, il portait ses vêtements et était presque en train de coucher avec lui. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il finirait à moitié nu dans le lit d'un membre de la Burning Rescue, il n'y aurait pas cru une seule seconde, et pourtant.

Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsque Galo lui attrapa les cuisses et le retourna brusquement sur le dos.

« **Galo ?!** s'exclama-t-il. »

Galo l'ignora et empoigna son propre membre avant de se masturber au-dessus du torse de Lio. Lio resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur le corps de Galo. Son visage était rouge et il avait le souffle court, signe qu'il allait bientôt jouir, et Lio écarta encore plus les jambes lorsqu'il vit quelques gouttes de sperme commencer à s'écouler de son membre. Galo allait jouir sur lui et il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie.

« **Lio... !** gémit Galo et Lio sentit plus qu'il ne vit jouir sur lui. »

Il regarda avec fascination son visage lorsqu'il atteignit la jouissance, mémorisant son expression. Galo s'assit à genoux entre les cuisses de Lio, essoufflé, et ce dernier ne pouvait toujours pas détourner ses yeux de lui. Il passa lentement une main sur son abdomen et récolta quelques gouttes de sperme, arrivant à peine à croire que Galo ait pu être autant excité par _lui_.

Soudainement, Galo plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Lio, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, porta ses doigts à sa bouche et lécha le sperme qui perlait dessus.

Le seul avertissement que Lio reçut fut un grognement.

Galo attrapa ses jambes et les releva brusquement, ses doigts s'enfonçant si fort dans ses cuisses que Lio était certain qu'il aurait des marques le lendemain (rien que d'y penser suffisait à le faire frissonner de plaisir).

« **Tiens tes jambes** , ordonna Galo d'une voix sérieuse et Lio lui obéit, attrapant ses genoux pour maintenir ses jambes contre son torse, son corps presque plié en deux. »

Galo plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses avant de les écarter et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Lio comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

« **Galo, att-** »

Mais Galo l'ignora et plongea sa langue entre ses fesses.

Lio rejeta sa tête en arrière et serra ses genoux de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher ses jambes. Galo le dévorait comme s'il était affamé et Lio n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir de toute sa vie. Il n'avait rien pour étouffer ses gémissements, ni l'oreiller ni ses mains, et il était certain que les voisins devaient parfaitement bien entendre ses cris de plaisir. Mais pour être honnête, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à la langue de Galo et qu'à ses doigts qui frôlaient sans cesse son intimité sans jamais le pénétrer, le frustrant au plus haut point.

Son dos s'arqua lorsque sa langue le pénétra finalement. C'était une sensation étrange, sentir ce muscle humide en lui, mais hautement excitante. Il se sentait se contracter autour de Galo, son corps essayant de rejeter cette intrusion, mais Galo repoussait ses parois avec sa langue, les léchant et s'enfonçant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait avant d'y ajouter ses deux pouces. Il les écarta légèrement pour que sa langue puisse aller plus loin et la douleur se mélangeant au plaisir, Lio ferma soudainement les yeux, espérant retenir ses larmes, et jouit dans un cri silencieux.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent assez flous, il se concentrait plus sur comment respirer que sur ce que Galo faisait. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il allait survivre, il regarda enfin Galo qui s'était couché à côté de lui et le fixait, sa tête posée sur sa main. Lio remarqua aussi que son estomac était désormais propre et se demanda combien de temps il avait cherché à retrouver sa respiration.

« **C'était bizarre ?** demanda-t-il.

\- **Non. Enfin- _Si_. Mais c'était une bonne surprise**, répondit Galo. »

Cette réponse lui suffisait. Ils pourraient discuter de leur relation lorsque le soleil serait levé. Lio attrapa un bout de la couverture et la rabattit sur lui en fermant les yeux.

« **La prochaine fois je te réveillerai en te suçant** , déclara-t-il. »

Il ignora le cri surpris de Galo et se colla simplement contre son torse, s'endormant sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus froid.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
